because of you
by chibi fighter
Summary: Takes place after the season 1 finally. The night after the whole Gideon thing Mabel just can't sleep. How will her brother Dipper help her? One-shot and no I do not ship them nor does the story have any relation to the song of the same name.


A/n: Hey guys Chibi here! Sorry the next chapter of "a hero's father" is taking so long. Exams are keeping me busy. However I was able to find time for this one-shot of an amazing show I recently got into. Enjoy! Also I own nothing!

Because of you

Mabel listened to the howling wind outside. She just couldn't sleep. Not after what happened….well what almost happened….

There day had started out normal. Well as normal as two twins who fight gnomes, save merman's and do other "out of the norm" things on almost a daily basis can get. This time Mabel, Dipper, Soos and two of Mabel's imaginary perfect boyfriends had to save Gruncle Stan from a triangle demon Gideon had summoned to get the combination to Stan's safe and steal the deed to the mystery shack. After he epically failed to do so he blew up the safe and took the deed and forced them to leave.

They planned on living in Soos's house until they could get the Mystery Shack back somehow but Dipper and Mabel's Gruncle Stan had an entirely different plan. He couldn't take care of them. Gideon has stolen more than just the Mystery Shack. He stole Stan's home, his job, his money and his pride. There Gruncle was planning on sending them home. After he dropped that bombshell on them Stan left to presumably take a walk. Despite these events being hours ago if felt like they were decades ago yet Mabel could still see the scene play in her head.

 _*Flashback*_

"Mr. Pines! Come back! Reconsider!" Soos yelled running after him.

After he left Dipper snapped out of his daze.

"Mabel that's enough! If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon then we'll have to do it ourselves!"

Mabel smiled a decided to pitch in,

"Gideon may have the upper hand but we have one thing he doesn't,"

"The Journal!"

"A grappling hoo-oh the journal….journal!"

The next day they woke up early and left the house to head for the Mystery Shack. They had until sundown to find out a way to get back the deed and save the Shack. The twins spied from afar while looking through the book trying to find a way they could get back the deed.

"Barf fairy?" Read Dipper.

"Yeah!" Cheered Mabel.

"Nope," page turn.

"Butternut squash with a human face and emotions?"

"Yeah!"

"Nope," page turn.

"Whoa what's this?" Mabel asked pointing at a picture on the page.

"I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super weapon-"

"Boring!" Mabel cut him off, "To defeat those guards we need some kind of army.

That's when Dipper got an idea. They were going to use the gnomes to help them get the deed back from Gideon!

Mabel was a little hesitant at first. They were asking help from the same creatures that pretended to be a normal teenage boy just so they could kidnap Mabel and try to force her to marry them and become there queen. After some convincing though her brother was able to get her to go through with the plan by tricking the gnomes into thinking Gideon was a girl and they wouldn't get "her" to become there queen. They fell for it.

"Give us the deed to the shack Gideon or else!" Dipper demanded.

"Am I supposed to say or else what?" The white haired creep mocked.

"Yes you are supposed to say that! Now!" Mabel yelled.

Suddenly the gnomes charged knocking out the guards and surrounding Gideon.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army! Now give us back our deed and get off our property!" Dipper commanded.

Gideon sighed.

"Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to-"

Suddenly he cut himself off and blew into a dog whistle making the gnomes cover their ears in pain.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. There expression said it all.

'Uh-oh.'

Because of that Gideon made the gnomes turn against the twins and subdue them.

"I have to admit kids I am surprised by your creativity."

While trying to break free the journal fell out of Dippers inside vest pocket.

Gideon picked it up and flipped through it.

"Of course! It all makes sense! The one place I'd never think to look! You had it the whole time and to think I actually considered you a threat."

'How does Gideon know about Dipper's journal?' Mabel thought to herself while still struggling to break free from the gnomes but to no avail.

"All the victories you've had were because of your precious book," Gideon mocked.

"Give it back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what boy! Huh! Huh! No muscles, no brains! Face it your nothing without this!" Gideon yelled pointing to the journal.

"Bye-bye forever y'all!" Gideon waved before summoning the gnomes to remove the twins from the premise.

When the gnomes finally put them down Dipper sighed.

"Well that's it. Guess the bus should be here soon,"

Mable was shocked. Did he just…no way! Did Dipper pines her twin brother just…give up?

"What! Dipper don't give up you always have a plan," Mable said trying to talk some sense into her brother.

"No the journal always has the plan! Think about it Mabel! Gideon was right. The only courageous or cool things I've ever done have been because of that journal. Without it I can't help you or Stan or anyone."

Mabel looked him dead in the eyes and saw something she had never seen before in her brother's eyes. Defeat. Utter and complete surrender. Gideon had won. It was over.

Later that day Mabel and Dipper reluctantly boarded the bus home.

"I can't believe this is happening," Dipper whispered as the bus drove away and they saw the saddened figures of Stan, Wendy and Mabel's two friends, Candy and Brenda get smaller and smaller.

The twins sat in awkward silence for at least 15 minutes before Mabel couldn't take it anymore. She had to try and cheer her brother up.

"Hey Dipper. Wanna play bus seat treasure hunt?"

"I'm not in the mood…"

"Aw come on," She said while lifting a bus seat cushion, "We got Canadian coin, gum that's shaped like Ronald Regan's head, ooo messianic fluid stain."

"GIANT ROBOT!"

"Yeah giant robots…wait what?!" She asked while she looked out the window.

There she saw a giant Gideon-bot chasing them.

The twins screamed in fear.

The bus driver, who was apparently Soos, tried to lose the Gideon-bot and in the process nearly got himself and the kids killed. Just before the robot ripped the roof off the bus the two tried to run away via abandoned train track. Unfortunately they hit a dead end and Gideon-bot jumped down and grabbed the twins in separate hands ripping them apart.

Mabel and Dipper struggled with all there might to get free.

"Let go of her!" Dipper yelled banging his fists against the metal hand.

"You think you still some kind of hero," The Gideon-bot asked throwing Dipper to a nearby cliff causing Dippers nose to bleed and get a possible mild concussion. Then the robot started to walk away.

"Once I find the final journal I'll rule this town with you as my queen!" He said to Mabel who was still in his grasp.

The child struggled to get free but she was no match for a giant metal robot hand.

"Dipper help me! Help!"

Dipper just looked at her and backed away and walked into the woods.

 _*End flashback*_

Mabel shook her head dismissing the memory. Sure her brother had instantly came back and saved her and the shack but did he seriously give up for a second.

'Of course not. Dipper's not like that," She tried to console herself.

'But….the look in his eyes…they looked so….hopeless…'

Mabel shook her head again and ended up hit her head against the wall hard.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Ugh…Mabel what are you doing up so late?"

Uh-oh. She woke Dipper up!

Mabel turned to her brother with a face smile plastered on her face.

"It's nothing dipping sauce go back to sleep,"

Even in the pale light Dipper noticed the bruise starting to form on Mabel's head from where she accidentally hit it.

"Mabel what happened to your head?"

Busted.

"You're seeing things Dipper just go back to sleep," She said turning away and pulling the covers over her face.

'There's something she's not telling me,' Dipper thought as he got up and walked over to Mabel's bed. From there he proceeded to rip the covers off and saw his sister curled into a ball.

"Mabel look at me."

"Go away Dipper."

"Mable I'm serious look at me."

Mabel didn't respond.

"Alright you asked for this," Dipper then proceeded to try and uncurl his sister. Somehow despite them being about equally matched in power he was able to uncurl her body and make her look at him.

"Mabel what's with you? You seem to be really upset," Dipper asked concerned.

Mabel sighed. Her brother wasn't going to let this go was he?

"Dipper do you remember when we were fighting that Gideon-bot?"

Dippers eyes widened.

"Did that creep hurt you? I swear next time I see him I'm gonna-"

"No, no it's not that," Mabel reassured him.

"Oh...then what is it then,"

Mabel was fighting to hold back tears.

"Wh-when Gideon threw you on the cliff and still had me you looked so defeated. I-I thought you were going to abandon me," She whimpered as a single tear rolled down her face.

Dipper looked at his sister in shock.

"Mabel I would never leave you behind."

"Don't lie to me Dipper. I could see it in your face. You almost left me where I would have been forced to date possibly even marry that Gideon creep.

Dipper looked down his bangs hiding his eyes.

"You're right…I did almost leave…..but I came back," He said now looking up.

Mabel sniffled and wiped her eyes looking at her brother expecting an answer which he happily obliged to.

"I came back because…I needed to save you. My twin sister. Because I love. Your voice gave me the strength to save you. I may not have any muscles or any brains but I've got a crazy sister who needed saving.

Mabel sniffled and glommed her brother almost choking him to death.

"I love you too Dipper. You're the best brother ever! I'm sorry for ever doubting you!"

"It's...okay…Mabel…c-could you…p…please Pu…put me…"

Mabel released him from her death grip hug.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay and sorry for almost giving up hope. Were the Mystery twin after all. We'll always find a way!"

Dipper looked out the window.

"We better get back to bed. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow like repairing the Mystery Shack," He said he crawled back in his bed.

Mabel didn't go toward her bed but looked down a look of uncertainly crossed her face.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "What wrong?"

"Well it's just that…can I sleep with you tonight?"

Dipper was a little shocked to say the least. Usually Mabel didn't ask to sleep in the same bed as him unless she had a really bad nightmare or something and last time that happened they were 9. How could he resist his sister when she needed him the most?

"Alright," He said lifting the covers.

Mabel smiled and climbed in next to Dipper. She then yawned.

"Good night dipping sauce," She said before she fell asleep instantly.

"Don't worry Mabel," Dipper said instinctively grabbing her hand and holding it as she slept.

"I'll make sure that Gideon creep never takes you away from me. Not him or anyone else that crossed our path."

After Dipper completed his silent vow he too fell asleep.

A/n: What do you think? Sorry if it's a bit OOC I tried my best to keep them in character. So what do you think? Please try to be nice. Until next time see ya!


End file.
